fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivian Rosewood
Vivian Rosewood is a young lady who is a daughter of the Rosewood family of nobility. She was raised rarely leaving her family's mansion and was normally stuck looking out the window in her room being extremely bored. After living her whole life like this, her parents began arranging a marriage for her due to business reasons and without even asking her about it first. Due to anger and the fact that she didn't want to keep being a caged bird, she decided to run away from home for a while, bringing along a suitcase full of clothes, some money and sweets. Originally, she was only planning on being out for a few days to a week or two but thanks to an encounter with a young man who would later become her traveling partner named Daisuke Kacchu, she has decided to set out on an adventure, wanting to see the world outside of her home. During her travels, she also starts to solve whatever mysteries she and her partner come across. Because of this as well as due to her physical appearance she's been given nicknames like Lolita Detective and Golden Haired Fairy, the latter name due to not staying in one place for too long most of the time. Appearance Vivian is a small, almost doll-like girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her height and weight are moderately below the average young women of the same age, something that has made people think that she's much younger than she is. Some have even thought she was an elementary student even though she's an adult in terms of age. However, the expressions she shows when she's serious or in thought give her a bit of a mature air, exuding a type of charisma. She usually wears a black Victorian dress and head piece which is full of lace and frills. She does however have many other outfits and many of them also have lace and frills. One of the few exceptions to this besides her sleep wear is a light blue kimono with a light pink colored obi that she wears ocassionally, the reason being that she liked the design and color and usually wore it for a change of pace. Personality Despite being raised in a family of nobility, Vivian has a sharp tongue, abusive bluntness and eccentric attitude. However, she can still act like a lady of high class being able to show flawless eloquence and social skills, causing a type of charisma to come from her. She uses these skills to manipulate people into doing what she wants. Due to this though, she does tend to be a little arrogant about it. Vivian also has a bit of a complex about her height as many people have thought of her to be a child, something she hates. When someone comments on her height or calls her a little girl in any way, she will most likely hit the offending person in question with powerful force, an amount which one wouldn't normally think could come from a girl her size. Due to her height, her target is usually the leg or the crotch. While she doesn't like being called a child, she occasionally acts like one, a moderately spoiled one at that. She gets bored very easily when there's nothing to do, she gets very excited over sweets, when something doesn't go her way, she pouts, etc. It seems that she doesn't seem to show this side of her to many people besides her partner. As long as her partner is with her, Vivian can keep her calm during battle. She can also stay calm without him by her side to a somewhat lesser extent if the enemy is relatively far away or if she's with friends. Both in battle and outside of it, Vivian tends to do things based on a tactical standpoint, using her brain to deduce the different possibilities of what will happen. Her style of combat usually pertains to supporting her partner with spells while blasting at the enemy with her Lightning Magic from the back row. History Equipment Magic Books: Vivian always has with her several Magic Books, each with their own abilities. They are kept within the dimension for Requips. Magic Quill: '''Vivian always has her trusty quill with her for normal writiing puposes and for using magic '''Magic Bag: '''This magical bag which looks like a tote bag with a shoulder strap replaces Vivian's suitcase after it broke at some point during her travels. It has the ability to store whatever Vivian puts in there no matter the quantity or size as long as one end of the object in question can fit in the opening. Also, no matter how much was put in there, she won't feel any weight from it. When Vivian is in need of an object from her bag she has to think of it or say the name of the object and then reach into the bag to grab it out. Magic and Abilities Abilities '''Quick Learner: She can perfectly and easily memorize whatever she reads and can quickly and perfectly recall whatever information she desires from her mind later on. She's learned languages and other complex information quickly without need for too much repetition. She can also read extremely quickly, and can easily read multiple books in multiple languages simultaneously. Analysis/Strategy Skills: Vivian possesses amazing observational skills, noticing the smallest details. She can easily analyze multiple streams of information simultaneously, and perform several calculations and simulations, from simple to unimaginably complex, simultaneously in her head. This allows her to quickly solve any puzzle or problem given to her. This also lets her predict the various possibilities as to what will happen with the situation at hand and using the information she has, work any situation into her favor by coming up with ingenious and flexible plans. Magic The Librarian: '''This is a type of Holder Magic and a variant of Requip that Vivian uses which allows her to summon a variety of spell books to fight with from the rear and/or to support her partner depending on the situation. The books she uses are ones she's collected over the course of her journey. She mainly uses 3-4 of them though. Her most used one at the moment is the Yellow Book and the Red Book. Jutsu Shiki: '''A Magic in which Vivian is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes. Whoever steps into these runes is forced to comply with the rules that she has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, these enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Vivian does just that in order to make the battle go in her favor, often through unfair means by utilizing her link with her partner to her advantage. '''Dark Écriture: It is a Magic that allows Vivian to write runes for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:Jutsu Shiki Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User